blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
BCONP Volume 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page is complete.Enjoy this BlogClan Newspaper! -Gigglekit,head newspaper moderater and founder of BCONP Check out Goldenkit's Destiny, a fanfic by Goldenpaw, found only on BlogClan! Sunday, April 24 Cat of the day:Firestar Firestar is a strong warrior,son of Jake,Tallstar's best friend.His life is the true center of the warriors books and he is a beloved favorite character. The Life Chat Returns!By Gigglekit Live chat has currently been inactive, due to Flo being on vacation. After four days, the chat is open once more! Newspaper Wiki Opened! By Gigglekit Created by Willowlight,the wiki has official staff records and a place for requested ads.The wiki is meant for official business and is hoped to make it easier to edit and write the paper. Monday, April 25 Cat of the day: Yellowfang Yellowfang was born in ShadowClan, but she became the loyal medicine cat of ThunderClan. She was mentor to both Runningnose of ShadowClan and Cinderpelt of ThunderClan. Hug Page, by Gigglekit On the Hug Page, the place to vent your feelings when you feel sad, it's become common for people to say stuff like, “Its not that important, but," or “This isn't as important as," but that's not true. Every person's opinions and feelings matter. Redleaf once said “Okay so I have a challenge for everyone: whenever you post something here, don’t add 'I know this isn’t as bad as other people’s problems,' or anything like that. I think it makes you feel worse. Anything that makes you feel bad is worth posting here, so don’t think you’re not as important as everyone else." This is completely true. The Hug Page belongs to everyone and all their problems, no matter how small. Heated Debate! By Gigglekit Today on the Live Chat was a heated debate.The majority of the debate was made by Goldenpaw, also known as Goldenstreak, and Owlwater. Owl makes some reference I didn't understand and then Goldenpaw asks Owl if he is a girl. Owl says no. Another member of BlogClan points out "So just said he was a character who must've been a girl." As I said earlier, I didn't understand.Then Owl was repeatedly called a girl till he makes a typo,posting this message: GRILL! Goldenpaw decides to be sarcastic and says this: Yes, Owl, I am a grill. It continued till Goldenpaw forced me to put this in the paper. Tuesday, April 26 Cat of the day: Silverstream Silverkit lost her mother soon after she was born,along with her sisters, Willowkit and Minnowkit.The only one of the litter to survive, Silverstream of RiverClan fell in love with Graystripe of ThunderClan and they had two kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, who went on to become prophecy cats and earn their own reputations. Creativity Center! By Gigglekit Name That Apprentice! The NTA Hall of Fame includes Jetclaw and Eagleclaw from the first official game of NTA. This week there are no official apprentice names due to Flame being off the blog for several days. LEADERBOARD 1. Iceflower (5 points) 2.Duskpaw, Gladepaw, Stonestripe,Maplesky (4 points) 3. Wildpaw, Emberkit, Brightshadow, Eagleclaw, Poppypaw, Flowerkit, Winterpaw, Wavepaw (3 points) 4. Jetclaw, Creampaw, Brackenblaze, Birchpaw, Rosefur, Falconpaw, RaggedOak, Owlwater, Aspenflame, Duskfawn, Hobbitheart, Goldenpaw, Stormfang, Geckopaw (2 points) 5. Flowerstream, Moonpaw, Snakepaw, Tinypaw, Applepaw, Dovepaw, Snowpaw, Meadowpaw, Shimmerfrost, Thistlepaw, Tallkit, Shellpaw, Willowlight, Breezey, Dovepaw, Willowbee, Stoatkit, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Airwave, Mistleaf, Streamshadow, Applewood (1 point) The most current leader board we could find,with Iceflower in first.The most recent apprentice names are: Petalpaw Stempaw Leafpaw Flowerpaw Rootpaw Blossompaw but it is assumed that most players are waiting for Flame to announce the new round. Fanfic Collabs This plot is created by Wavey, ask her to join on the fanfiction collaboration page! Every apprentice is known for something. Except Splashpaw. She’s normal. Ordinary. There’s nothing special she can do, except be a good friend to Pebblepaw, the shyest apprentice of all. So when Pebblepaw discovers a shocking secret about her past, of course the only thing Splashpaw can do is embark on a quest… to Twolegplace. By herself. Mocha is a normal young kittypet, the only cat in a house bustling with other animals- including Fluffy, the non-scariest dog in the whole world that still manages to scare cats away. That’s why it’s so easy for her to slip away at night to spy on the other cats that live in Twolegplace. Anna, a sick kittypet, and her three kits. But then Mocha is literally shoved into the drama of the ruthless rogue group by the last cat she’d expect. As soon as she reaches Twolegplace, Splashpaw finds herself thrown in to a brewing war with the Clans at the heart of it. It would be so easy to leave-but she promised Pebblepaw she’d find out, but it may lead her straight into true danger. Things aren’t so great back in RiverClan, either. Pebblepaw finds herself in the midst of riling suspicion about what happened to Splashpaw. She keeps her friend’s secret, but the Clans are on edge, and a storm is about to break loose. In whole new worlds, Splashpaw and Mocha begin to ponder why they did what they did. Pebblepaw speculates why she sent Splashpaw away. And the last cat anyone would expect comes to save them all. It makes them wonder. Falling Shadows by Mistleheart: The main characters are ShadowClan cats named Bloomingkit (a white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green) and Mistkit (a pale gray tom with blue eyes). I’m going to write the allegiances, but I need a writer/editor. Whoever I pick will write the prologue, and I’ll be the editor, so we keep rotating. I’m not going to reveal anything because whoever I pick will do the prologue entirely by him/herself, and I don’t decide. Wednesday, April 27 Cat of the day: Oakheart Oakheart was the brother of Crookedstar.After falling for Bluefur,a ThunderClan warrior,they had two kits who were raised in RiverClan. Oakheart was killed at Sunningrocks when a stone fell on him. Boring on BlogClan, by Gigglekit Boring. Want a senior warrior who is fun, random and dependable? Vouch for Stormy Sea on the BlogClan allegiances! Thursday, April 28 Cat of the day: Tallstar Born into WindClan, he was expected to be a tunneler. After training as a moor-runner, his father went mad with anger, wanting his son to follow in his pawsteps. After Sandgorse is proclaimed dead in a tunnel cave-in, "saving" a visiting rogue named Sparrow, Talltail wanted to find his revenge. And along the way, he met Firestar's father, Jake. Creativity Center! By Gigglekit Name That Apprentice! There is no new news on NTA. The NTA Hall of Fame includes Jetclaw and Eagleclaw from the first official game of NTA. This week there are no official apprentice names due to Flame being off the blog for several days. LEADERBOARD 1. Iceflower (5 points) 2.Duskpaw, Gladepaw, Stonestripe,Maplesky (4 points) 3. Wildpaw, Emberkit, Brightshadow, Eagleclaw, Poppypaw, Flowerkit, Winterpaw, Wavepaw (3 points) 4. Jetclaw, Creampaw, Brackenblaze, Birchpaw, Rosefur, Falconpaw, RaggedOak, Owlwater, Aspenflame, Duskfawn, Hobbitheart, Goldenpaw, Stormfang, Geckopaw (2 points) 5. Flowerstream, Moonpaw, Snakepaw, Tinypaw, Applepaw, Dovepaw, Snowpaw, Meadowpaw, Shimmerfrost, Thistlepaw, Tallkit, Shellpaw, Willowlight, Breezey, Dovepaw, Willowbee, Stoatkit, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Airwave, Mistleaf, Streamshadow, Applewood (1 point) The most current leader board we could find,with Iceflower in first.The most recent apprentice names are: Petalpaw Stempaw Leafpaw Flowerpaw Rootpaw Blossompaw but it is assumed that most players are waiting for Flame to announce the new round. Fanfic Collabs This plot is created by Wavey, ask her to join on the fanfiction collaboration page! Every apprentice is known for something. Except Splashpaw. She’s normal. Ordinary. There’s nothing special she can do, except be a good friend to Pebblepaw, the shyest apprentice of all. So when Pebblepaw discovers a shocking secret about her past, of course the only thing Splashpaw can do is embark on a quest… to Twolegplace. By herself. Mocha is a normal young kittypet, the only cat in a house bustling with other animals- including Fluffy, the non-scariest dog in the whole world that still manages to scare cats away. That’s why it’s so easy for her to slip away at night to spy on the other cats that live in Twolegplace. Anna, a sick kittypet, and her three kits. But then Mocha is literally shoved into the drama of the ruthless rogue group by the last cat she’d expect. As soon as she reaches Twolegplace, Splashpaw finds herself thrown in to a brewing war with the Clans at the heart of it. It would be so easy to leave-but she promised Pebblepaw she’d find out, but it may lead her straight into true danger. Things aren’t so great back in RiverClan, either. Pebblepaw finds herself in the midst of riling suspicion about what happened to Splashpaw. She keeps her friend’s secret, but the Clans are on edge, and a storm is about to break loose. In whole new worlds, Splashpaw and Mocha begin to ponder why they did what they did. Pebblepaw speculates why she sent Splashpaw away. And the last cat anyone would expect comes to save them all. It makes them wonder. Falling Shadows by Mistleheart: The main characters are ShadowClan cats named Bloomingkit (a white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green) and Mistkit (a pale gray tom with blue eyes). I’m going to write the allegiances, but I need a writer/editor. Whoever I pick will write the prologue, and I’ll be the editor, so we keep rotating. I’m not going to reveal anything because whoever I pick will do the prologue entirely by him/herself, and I don’t decide. Friday, April 29 Cat of the day: Tigerstar Seemingly cruel and ruthless, Tigerstar did have a good side, seen in Tigerstar and Sasha: Into the Woods. ''It is shown that he did love Sasha but let ambition get ahead of his feelings. BlogClan Votes!By Gigglekit BlogClanner of the Week BlogClanners, Winterpaw, Maplesky, Owlwater, Flowerkit, Aspenflame, Mistleheart, Brokenflight, Redleaf, Cakestar Best Medicine Cat Med Cats, Leafpool Runningnose Yellowfang Spottedleaf Cinderpelt Brambleberry Barkface Best Food Foods, Pizza Ice cream Cake Soup French fries Hamburgers Hot dogs Chocolate Pineapple Best Super Edition Super Editions, Bluestar's Prophecy Crookedstar's Promise Tallstar's Revenge Yellowfang's Secret Other Saturday, April 30 Cat of the day: Scourge Scourge was a kittypet named Tiny who was obsessed with revenge. He changed his name and began plotting to kill Tigerstar after he had been attacked as a kit. He was killed by Firestar in ''The Darkest Hour. The Saturday Comics! By Gigglekit The Adventures Of Super Cat! In a galaxy far,far away,a kit was born. He was stronger than faster than a running mouse, stronger than a falling oak. He could leap tall cliffs in a single bound. He was Super Cat! Sent from his home planet during a fiery explosion, this kit was found in a burning pile of rubble. Two old cats were passing by as he shuttled from the sky. But his fur wasn't even singed. They called this cat Strongkit after his amazing ability. But Strongkit didn't know his powers until much later. One day, Strongpaw came home from training to tell his mother things that had happened. She assured him nothing was wrong,'till he said he had seen ''through ''a rock, not ''around ''it. Does Strongpaw learn who he is? Will his mother tell him? Find out next week in The Adventures Of Super Cat! Space Warriors! It was a hot summer day on the planet of Iglia, 32°! The cats of Iglia couldn't bear the intense heat, not with their heavy fur. Then a young cat decided to build a space craft, one that could bring them to safety on a cooler planet. Reed and his friends set to work building the ship,and the space warriors took off. Now was the beginning of their adventure. They didn't know how dangerous space could be till they encountered them. The Dogs of Firay, the fire planet. Louking fur a Clan to jon? Mke typos? Jpin TpyoCaln, the Worrior Ct Caln of Tpyos! Adk Wollowtar for lunks. Category:Newspaper Category:Collaboration Category:Project